Injected
by TheSilentListener
Summary: Max has gained new powers after defeating the school. But when these powers start to take its toll and change her what will the rest of the flock do? Will one member die in the process? Rated T for Violence and language.
1. Chapter 1: The Bloody Start

**A/N Yay! This is the remake of The Renegade and it will be much better I have gained more experience writting and I hope you all like it! I do not own MR. You do not have to have read the original to read this redo on with número uno!**

~Max~

I walked through the pure white halls. Or at least they were pure white halls. There was blood splattered everywhere and crumpled lifeless bodies littered the ground. One lay in my path so I kicked it away. I looked in a mirror. My all black clothes were now blood stained. My eyes were jet black with brown spirals off the pupils. My hair had become a jet black also. I walked out of the building and looked back on it one last time. It was the School, where they did the worst things to kids. I turned and faced my flock.

"Lets go." I told them. I peeked into their minds. Their thoughts were a crazed jumble of feelings. Most were scared but one was a mix of being freaked out yet still in love. I opened my wings and everyone gasped. They had become jet black too but had gold, silver, and brown flecks mixed in.

"I said lets go!" I was about to go off on them. I didn't want to but they weren't responding. Besides the last time I went off was about an hour ago and I had slaughtered the School. Rage came over my face as they just stared at me like I was the enemy. I shouted out and drew a knife. They all gasped.

"Lets go!" I hurled it into the sole surviver of my latest rampage in the School, Jeb. He screamed in agony as the weapon pierced his throat. I took off and a stunned flock followed. We were on our way to my mom's house and hopefully she would take us in. Now with the school out of the way maybe we can live in peace. But in the back of my mind I knew we had just scratched the surface on what was to come. And I can't wait**. **

**A/N Short I know but majorly important to begin a remake. More soon. Bye. **


	2. An important note

**A/N Sorry guys for taking so long but I am trying. The next chapter is with my beta so as soon as she is done it will be up/ and before I forget the artwork for the book cover was hand drawn by ME. I thought I did great. The eyes and wings are both Max's. And it is a little abstract in meaning but the knife is for Max's new mastery over weapons that will start to kick in. :) I'll update soon so be patient.**


	3. Chapter 2:Extreme Hide'n Go Seek

******A/N I am so sorry! This update took forever to get out and I am super sorry. I'll try to update quicker and ch.3 is already clOse to being complete. Thanks for all of the reviews!**

****** .AWESOMENESS: Thanks and I will update, hopefully, more.**

******Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute: No I don't think she will be so emo and do self harm. Hopefully more bad ass. :)**

******Stunningfire: Thanks. I will do better now.**

******TrencherForLife231: Thank you so much that means a lot!**

******Everlastingwolflove: Thanks:) I agree I love it too.**

******FrenchFrylovesMaximumRide: Yeah the old one was good but this one will be great!**

******Oh I have couple quick notes. This is AFTER the Final Warning. Dylan is alive and may come in the story. I obviously don't own MR.**

******Ok so now on with the story! Warning: there will be a bit if cussing.**

~Max~

I am completely pissed off right now. First of all the blood on my clothes is now dried on and it's almost sickening. I guess this is what I get for going on a slaughter spree. And lastly I found out that there is more of the Schools. My slaughter spree didn't change anything.

We have just crossed the state border into Arizona and have flown most the day. I made a quick swooping arc and claimed the position at the front of the flock. I glanced to the right and saw Fang keeping pace with me. He smirked at me. I scoffed and picked up my pace. There is no way I'm going to let him keep up with moi. I slowly pulled ahead and he grunted infrustration. I smirked and we flew like this the rest of the way.

Time skip

We never stopped to eat or rest and we were starving and exhausted. You know it is interesting flying over a dessert. It is almost like a ocean of sand. I listened in on the thoughts inside and heard my mom's thoughts but not my sister. Weird. Since I looked like a disaster I hesitantly knocked on the door. The house was a really nice two story Tudor. It had a back porch and the front was protected by an overhanging roof. My mom opened the door and gasped seeing me in my all of my blood splattered glory. Haha notice the sarcasm She screamed and nearly blew our eardrums. I quickly covered my ears and yelled back. Yeah I know not too bright of an idea. When she finally stopped she started checking me over.

"Mom! I am okay it is not mine!" A worried look came over her face. The flock scurried past to avoid the impending argument. Cowards.

"Y-you ki-killed so-someone?" She stuttered to me.

"Yes." I said my voice full if malice. She flinched at my tone. I smirked.

"W-who di-did y-you ki-kill?" she stuttered again.

"If I told you all the names we would be here all night." All of the color drained from her face. She remained silent. "No don't call the cops." She looked freaked out now. "No there was no innocent people in there." I swear she almost fainted. I smirked again.

"Get inside." She said stepping aside so I could pass. The flock were in the kitchen completely obliterating my moms food supply. I sighed as I pulled out a bowl milk cereal and a spoon. I put the spoon in the bowl and poured the cereal. After that I dumped in the milk and somehow it lit on fire. Please do not ask me how. I am just that bad of a cook. I screamed and launched it into a wall using my new telekinetic powers. Which nobody knew I had. So now everybody just stared at me. Talk about awkward. Fang rushed over with a cup of water and a soaked cloth. While he took care of my mess I went to my mom.

"Can I change." I asked gesturing to my blood covered clothes. She took me upatairs to Ella's room and I found some clothes that fit me but weren't too girly: A red hoodie, a black T, and navy blue jeans that flared at the bottom I kept my combat boots.

"Where is Ella?" I asked my mom after returning down stairs. "Oh that would explain it." I said before she could say at a friend's house. I walked into the living room and saw Fang sitting in a love seat. I sauntered up and plopped down. 'Hey' I thought to him.

'Angel?' He thought back.

'No Max' he made an O with his mouth for a sec before looking at me quizzically. I shrugged and gave him a look that said respond back or else.

'Cant we talk aloud?'

'No.'

'Why.'

'Because.'

'Why not?'

'Cuz I said.' We continued on like this for ages until I picked up on thoughts of dumping water on us. Sadly it was too late. We were instantaneously drenched in bone chillingly cold water. If I were more girly I would have screeched. But I am not. So I didn't. Instead I gazed around in shock for the unfortunate being who was about to become my next victim. Finally I just started chasing everybody around the house with a small dagger. I call it Extreme Hide'n Go Seek. Patent pending.

I was chasing down Iggy when I was tackled to the ground. I was about to scream out when a hand was placed over my mouth. I looked up and saw it was Fang. He let go but before I could say what the fuck his lips met mine. I grabbed his hair, pulling him closer, and rested one of my legs on his hip. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed with love and passion. He pulled an arm free and brought it to the back of my head. I quickly swept the area around us with my mind and sensed Iggy coming. Did I mention that I hate him? He ran at us and tackled Fang off of me and pinned him down before he could do anything. I quickly stood up and ran in and tackled Iggy. I landed on him hard and quickly pinned him down.

"Why do you always interrupt?" He shrugged and I yelled out frustratedly. I got off of him. He jumped up and started to run but I kicked him to the ground via the back. Dinner won't come quick enough.

******A/N This was a calmer chapter and mainly a filler but with a dash of Fax. I hoped you liked it and please review. It makes my day when I see that I have a new one! Bye and thanks again to those who have.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Awful Realization

**I'm sorry for MASSIVE DELAYS but I have writers block mixed with summer laziness. :) I want to thank all who have reviewed and the gave and alerts! Quick violence throughout. Here it is!**

~Max~

The blood coerced through my veins. Adrenaline pumps through as if shot by a fire hose. Sweat trailes down my forehead. My feet pound against the moving ground. I'm on a treadmill and the setting has been at 50 for half an hour now. I touch the button for speed on the control panel. I hastily increase it to 70. I dash as quickly as possible. I am traveling ata speed that far surpasses that of the Flock. I glance at the door as Fang enters and stands next to the machine. The treadmill and I are in a small room at Dr. M's house that has exercise equipment. Fang glanced at the digital read out and his eyes grew big enough to pop out.

"Is that fast enough?" He questioned astonishment in his silky voice.

"This is nothing" I told him. I gestured to the machines control panel and increased it to 90. I was full out sprinting now. I hear his astonished thoughts in my head as my leg muscles pump. He stares as if in disbelief at the large red 90 on the screen. I smirk at him. I want to push myself I thinkt. I increase it to 100, normally I wouldn't pass 90 but I was feeling risky. Sweat begins pouring off my body as I struggle to keep up. I order my body to make pace with it but it seems to ignore me. I'm getting closer and closer to the back and at its speed I would get thrown off. So Fang being the oh so wise creature that he is makes a move to slow it down.

"No!" I yell he freezes for a second but continues to reach at it. "I said no!" I feel my body quicken and I get to the panel again and swat his hand away. He gazes at me in shock. I can keep up with a machine I think to myself. Oh and if your wondering, the number is in mi/h and if your wondering how that's possible ask Ig, he "upgraded it." I feel myself begin to tire out and I start to slow down until I'm near the back again. Did I mention that I hate people? Well I do. Fang tries yet again to shut it off. Only this time he succeeds. Okay, if your one of the people reading and are all like "Oh so what he is helping you!" Well I have this to say. I was running at a little under 99 MILES PER FREAKING HOUR! They think keeping me from running through the wall is a machine called a treadmill. Well since said machine was stopped what do you think happens? Well moi gets to eat drywall. So now I am stuck to the wall while Fang laughs his ass off. I mentioned that I hate people, right? While I am in the process of peeling myself off the wall my mom walks in the room. You might be thinking "Oh she's going to help you and or kill Fang.". Sadly that wasn't the case. So anyways I look over at her just in time to see her shake her and LEAVE! I really hate people. I pI'll away from the wall and I see red. Red pours into my vision and I get completely furious. I turn my gaze in my prey. Fang takes one look at me VISIBLEY gulps and books it out the door, with me hot on his heels. I think I'll put this in perspective for you. He is sprinting at full speed and I am jogging right next to him. He actually looks scared... Well he has a good reason. I speed up and start jogging backwards in front of him. His eyes get big and he starts dashing back to the house. I sigh. He'll never learn slowly I make my way back up to the house and he actually LOCKS the door behind him. I snort. As if that will stop me. I try not to freak out and kick it down but he makes it hard not to.

"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR I AM KICKING IT DOWN AND BEATING YOUR ASS!"

"No!" As soon as I heard that cursed word I kick down the door. You should have seen the look on his face. And that's when a throwing star sticks itself into my arm. You think I'm joking? Ha! I wish. Actually i had a nice what the fuck moment until the pain finally hit. I look back and there is a freaking NINJA behind me! No joke! I mean seriously! They sent a ninja! Again Fang has another priceless look on his face. I hear scared thoughts enter his head. NO! Not scared for us he is scared for the ninja. I pull out the weapon from my arm and launch it back into the poor guys gullet, I turn around as he bleeds out, and walk past Fang but as I pass him I knee him hard in the gut and he winces. I slowly make my way into the kitchen as a fresh patch of cookies come out! I sprint to the cabinet grab a huge bowl and start pilfering them. That is until Fang runs in. The sharrade is up. He points from the bowl to the pan and I gasp. He wants me to put them back! Well this can not happen! I put down the bowl and mutter an apology to the cookies. I quickly snatch a large knife of the counter and slowly move to him. His eyes widen and he slowly moves away. Looks like we're not getting any where I think. I start to pick up speed but he notices and also picks up speed. He sees a door to his left and immediately goes for it. I quickly throw the knife and it just grazes his hand. I use my newfound power and pull in a second knife from the kitchen and catch it. But it's almost like I have no control I blink and I find myself on top of him and he is completely bloody. He's stabs, cuts, and slashes all over him. I stare at his no longer conscious body in horror. I slowly stand up and step back. I glance at the bloody knife in my clutch and I throw it into the wall. I let out a scream only to realize one awful thing. I glance around at the other bloody bodies on the ground around me. I am alone.

**Okay... Maybe it was quite a bit violent but still. Please review! Sorry for the boringness but this is kind of like the introa where I set up the plot. In other words it will get way better. REVIEW THEY MAKE MY DAY!**


	5. Chapter 4: What the Hell!

**A/N I have had some complaints about how Max would never chase the flock with a knife. But this is fanfic and to be honest it will be revealed on why. Aka THE FREAKING PLOT. Anyways thanks for all the reviews I love it! And especially thanks for complimenting my vocabulary! I actually used to use huge words, correctly too, when I was little and I would always get compliments. So thanks that meant a lot. On with the chapter! Review!**

~Max~

I stared regretfully at the assumed to be lifeless corpses laying on the ground. Screaming out in anguish, I knelt down to the bodies, hoping for a pulse. They were alive. My head tilted backward and I sighed in relief, suddenly feeling lighter. But that only lasted for a moment, for I then sprinted to the telephone and dialed 911. There was soon an operator picking up.

"This is 911 wh…"

"My family is bleeding out!" I yelled into the black phone effectively cutting her off.

"The ambulance is on its way." Moments later an ambulance pulled up and that's when they realized they were going to need more than one.

I screamed in frustration, picked up Angel and Gazzy, and took off down the road at 80 miles per hour. We were quickly at the large hospital and the nurse had them in the ER in minutes. I sped back but this time I flew which I wasn't surprised to find myself soon passing a commercial jet. Quickly arriving at the house I scanned for more of my family. They had sent two more ambulances after I left and each took one of my family. The same family that I almost murdered. **AN I think that covers everybody but am not sure... It's 4 AM :3.** And that's when I finally realized there is somebody left. My eyes bulged and quickly scanned the environment. There was blood everywhere. My raptor eyes picked out a limp body. Who's name happens to be Fang. The one person I'd have trouble rushing to the ER. Rushing over I picked up his limp body. Well it's a good thing I ran this morning. He groaned.

"Fang are you alright?" I asked my voice saturated with worry.

"Well the love of my life has just maimed us all with a knife. Let me think 'bout that for a moment." He moaned out sarcastically. Is that possible?

"I am so sorry!" By now we were close to the hospital.

"Oh so the heartless demon has feeling after all." Ouch that stung. I gaped at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I slowed to a hault.

"Well you nearly murdered your family, you just stopped rushing me to the hospital, and I am bleeding out as we speak."

It was almost like something took over again but this time it was different. I was in an apartment and I was holding a letter. I read it.

Mrs. Ride,

We regret to inform you your acquaintance Fang has just been found dead in a ditch.

I couldn't read anymore. I ripped up the letter and threw it into the waste basket. Searching around I found a knife on the kitchen counter. Holding out my hand it flew into my grasp. **AN Sorry Fluffy!** I made slashes all up my arms until my vision blurred. Falling onto the course rug I started to pass out. With one last look around me everything went black.

I woke up holding a knife and preparing to track Fang. WTF! I saw flock members rushing to protect him. I dropped the knife.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" I bellowed out in bewilderment. Everybody gaped at me. Fang finally cut in.

"You were about to maim me." He said cooler than a cucumber. Mental facepalm.

"Oh shall I continue?" I asked sarcastically. Everyone screamed "No!" I say down on the sofa and Fang slid in next to me.

"But I was in an apartment and you were dead." I said completely flabbergasted.

"What?" He asked like I was on drugs. Sure enough Iggy cut in.

"Max what are you smoking and where can I get some?" He asked with a straight face. I shot him an appalled look. Meanwhile Fang just smirked.

"But you guys were all cut up and bloody!" I insisted. Fang shot me a look which asked ate you high? Iggy just sat there and did what Iggys do. I grunted giving up. I threw both bird kids off the sofa and laid down. Sleep quickly overcame me.

~Fangles!~

She fell asleep and I was left dumbfounded. I was dead? Everyone was cut up and bloody? All I remember was her lifting up that knife. Then her eyes glasses over for a moment and the flock rushed to my side. And then she dropped it and you know the rest. I paced back and forth on the worn out carpet pondering what happened. It's like she lived through an alternate timeline Angel said in my head.

'Your right Angel' I thought back with my gaze on Max. What could this mean?

**AN Haha! Hope this wasn't to hard to follow. If you didn't understand. Nothing AFTER Max used telepathy to get the second knife happened. Just clarifying. It will be explained later though. AKA THE PLOT! So I hoped you liked it and please review!**


	6. Chapter 5: The Future?

**A/N Hey sorry about the confusing chapter but this one should clear everything up. I wanted last chapter to be confusing. To make be like what the fuck just happened? I think I achieved my goal. Anyways I don't own MR and never will so yeah... CHAPTER TIME!**

The following mourning

~Max~

I moaned as I sat up. Looking around for a clock as I remembered yesterday. My heart began racing as my mind recalled the events. Fang walked in.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Like I was ran over by a bus. What happened?" He hesitated.

"Uhhh..." He dragged out.

"WHAT!" I screamed.

"You were about to attack me with a knife but you suddenly stopped. You then went on about how you killed me and almost killed everybody else. Oh and something about cutting?" I wasn't surprised. I already knew what happened I just wanted the assurance. I sat up in the couch I slept on and slowly stood up while I stretched. I did a quick sweep with my mind and didn't notice anyone evil. I groaned as we walked to the kitchen. And that's when I smelled it.

"BACON!" I screamed aloud. Fang snickered as I raced in and grabbed two handfuls of the delicious meat. I speedily shoved piece after piece on my mouth until there was one left in my hands. I held it up in the air. Fang snatched it. Standing there with my mouth agape like an idiot, Fang ran off with MY BACON.

I rawred. It was so scary Iggy ran to a corner and started muttering something about let be over quickly. I almost burst out laughing. But instead I gave chase. I steadily gained on Fang as he ran outside and into some sparse woodlands. Birches and maples passed through my vision. Having quickly caught up I leapt through the air and tackled Fang to the ground. I pinned him down.

"Give. Me. It." I grounded out. He gave me an I surrender look and I let him up. He broke the bacon in half and gave me a piece. I grunted but ate it anyways.

He suddenly leaned in and kissed me passionately. I automatically wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist pulling me closer to him. I tangled my fingers in his hair. Our lips moved in sync. He slowly moved his hands up my back and traced tiny circles in between my wings.

The moment could not have been more perfect. Until Iggy happened. Here we are practically making out when Iggy walks up to us! I swear he has a radar system or or something.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked innocently.

"No." I said in my pseudo calm tone. "JUST YOUR DEATH!" I bellowed out. Before he could even move I had him pinned down.

"Let him go Max." I sighed. But what would happen if I killed him? That's when it happened again. One moment I pull a knife out. The next there is a small funeral. Time is sped up once more and I'm in prison for a fourteen year sentence. The last time skip is I'm out but the flock won't go near me and all hate me. But what's worse is Fang moved on and is getting married.

I looked at Fang Iggy bolted already and I was on the ground and Fang had knelt beside me. Worry was scrawled all over his face.

"What was that?" He asked me.

"It happened again." I stated.

"What did?" He asked.

"I saw the future."

**A/N Dundunduh! that should pretty much explain what happened last chapter my poor confused readers. Make sure to review and I'll try and update soon! And I'm sorry for the shortness of my chapters. I always have short ones. My longest ever was 2,700 words. So yeah bye!**


	7. Chapter 6: The surprise ending

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews! I'm sorry but this chapter is not going to be nearly as good. It is necessary though. And please don't kill me for the ending...**

~Fang~

My mouth hit the floor. I mean really? The future! Is that really possible?

"Really?" I said in disbelief. She nodded slowly.

"Do you know for sure?" she nodded again.

"How?" She thought a moment.

"I'll tell you exactly what will happen in five minutes." She drifted off in thought a moment. Then she started spewing off a timeline.

"In one minute the power will go out. Two minutes later mom will pull up and walk through the door. And at the end the power company will call telling us about rolling blackouts and it will be an hour until the fix it." Nudge moment? Nah. My eyes bulged as the power went out. Then a couple minutes later Dr. M. walked in and went to the kitchen. Couple minutes later the power company called. Dr. M. walked in the living room with us.

"Sorry guys there is rolling black outs and they think it will take an hour til it fixed. I almost fainted. Instead I just stared at Max. The one whom I love. The one who just predicted the future accurately.

~Max~

So what! I predict the future for him correctly and he is staring at me like I grew wings. Oh I do have those... Well then. We don't usually have awkward moments but this is one of the few. So I do what any teen would in my situation. I slap my flat palm on his forehead.

"Coulda had a V8!" I yelled. He glared at me. I chuckle as I walk out the door. Fang followed.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Narnia." I stated.

"Can I come?"

"No."

"Why?"

"They don't accept emos." I ran and he started to chase. Chase me to a dead end. No. A literal dead end. My head began to ache and I fall down. Images flash through my head until a vision takes shape. Fang is chasing me. We run onto a deserted road. I trip and gunfire erupts. We're quickly killed. I gasp.

"Stop!" I whisper yell at him and he stares at me.

"We need to leave now."

"What? Where? Why!" Facepalm.

"Turn 180 degrees run that way. The school has set up an ambush and we won't survive." he made an 'Oh' face as if that made sense and we ran off. Our feet pound against the pavement. But we waited to long. Guns come to life and the ground explodes around us.

"Jump on my back!" I yell to him.

"Why?"

"I can run much faster than you." Its awkward but he does as I tell him to. I pick up the pace and soon we are far away from them. We walk back into the house to find an eraser standing in the middle of the room. Well then. Guess no break for us.

"I'm sorry your going to have to leave." I said politely. He snorted.

"Make me." I'm not even going to go into detail on what happened. Basically I got him on the ground and he "left." Well he left because he had an accident with a knife. No joke! I growled at him and he ran into the kitchen and my mom turned with a sharp knife in hand and well. He didn't survive. Poor wolfy.

It occurs to me. Where are the rest of the flock?

Turning to Fang I ask, "Where is the rest if the flock?"

"Well Angel is upstairs and Gazzy and Ig are outside with their latest bomb."

"So you are capable of speech?" I ask. He glares. What a surprise. Sarcasm. I get up and flip him off as I go out the back door to check on the boys. I here faint talking and listen in.

"No put that wire there."

"Okay!"

"Make sure the fuze is in correctly."

"I know!" I walk up behind them. They whirl and gulp simultaneously. Holding out my hand the mysterious born of two boys deviousness gravitates into my firm grasp. I glance at it.

"I said no bombs." They stare at me wide eyed.

"Are you going to continue to gawk or finish your bomb." Tossing it to Iggy I walk back to the door. "Just don't blow anything up."

"So Did they blow themselves up?" Fang asked as I say back down.

"No not yet." I said resting my head in his shoulder. He leaned his head on mine. Falling asleep I mutter one last thing. "Thanks for being here for me."

~Fang~

That sentence killed me. It viciously ripped me up on the inside. You may be wondering why. I had planned on leaving the flock tonight. I slowly begin to drift off into a dream. My last thought is. Do I still want to?

**A/N DONT SLAUGHTER ME! Sorry that this chapter sucked so bad. Again thanks for the reviews and no Iggy won't die. **


	8. Sorry PLEASE READ

**A/N I am so sorry. For those of you who enjoy this story. Anyways this is going on hiatus. I am going to start a new story though. And that one will most likely be AH MR. So sorry. IMPORTANT NEWS. I have started a co write account with Anna Ride and it will have two stories up soon. So check that out if you want. Its called Wolfson and GG. **

**Story one is Intertwined. **

**Summary: Max is the rich, home schooled tough girl. Fang is the middle-class, public-school 'emo.' Their worlds shouldn't ever mesh - but for some reason, they keep meeting. The question is, will their destinies keep them together - or will their families keep them apart? **

**And Tangled. **

**Summary: Max and her sisters have lived in a tower all their lives. With Max's magic hair and each other's company, everything is good. Well, kinda. Max wants out. Who better to help her than a band of three outlaws with a lost princess' crown? Will the three be able to get home in time - and will they really want to go back?**

**So keep an eye out. They will be great!**


	9. READ OR ELSE!

A VERY IMPORTANT A/N. WHICH MEANS READ! SO~! First up is the status of this story! I realize I stuck it on hiatus after a pretty bad cliff... And I'm sorry. SO I'M ENDING THE HIATUS! :D PLUS I am thinking of starting another story. Here's the details.

Story Name: Dark horse

Summary: Civil war times. Fang is a powerful Confederate general. Max is an experienced Union spy who is known for her stealth. What happens when she is sent to spy on Fangs army? Will she be able to carry out the mission? Or will things go wrong and take a turn?

So do you guys like it? Review with opinions and/or suggestions to make it better! So Anna Ride and my co write is officially up and running. The two stories Intertwined and Tangled both have a prologue ad a chapter 1. So check it out. Ill be updating this story for real in a couple days. Bye! REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 7: WHAT JUST HAPPENED?

**A/N ANNA RIDE CAME UP WITH THE NEW TITLE! So. This is a very intense chapter. So yeah. Just a warning. I have some news to. First and most obvious is the change in cover and title. Second. My Co-write with Anna Ride will soon be updated. Dark Horse will also be started up soon. I also recently had a original story idea and its amazing. I will be in a four person co-write soon. Anna Ride, .AWESOMENESS, and Fluffy Bunnies are so cute will be in it. Please don't kill me for this chapter.**

The next morning.~Max~"WHAT?" I looked at me with that smug look he always managed to pull off. "The School is working again." He repeated with his usual coolness.I put on mask of confusion and horror as I asked, "Why?"The rest of the Flock came in and lined up behind Fang, making them look like Fang had a military or cocked an eyebrow and wore a smirk on his beautiful face. "I could ask you the same question Max." My mouth went agape."What. Are. You. Saying?" I grounded out through my teeth. He flicked his long hair over to the hand waved around casually as he spoke in that deep voice of his. "I'm simply suggesting that you may not be telling us the full story," he said, looking me in the eyes. I nervously shifted onto my right foot as his eyes peered in to my eyes. They say the eyes are the window to the soul, and by looking into my eyes, Fang was definitely searching for something in my soul."Well?" He asked, clearly getting agitated. "And include the part of how you became, that." He motioned at my body. I glared as I drew in a shaky breath.I scrunched up my eyebrows and asked angrily, "That?" He nodded, flipping his hair in the glared back at me, sending chills all throughout me. "Start at when you were kidnapped by the school. You know, when you were normal," he said defiantly, like he could actually get anything out of me."What's wrong with you?" I seethed, "Why are you being a jerk?" I wasn't surprised with the next action he did. He shrugged."Talk," he demanded."What if I don't want to?" I yelled back. Immediately the noise of a loud slap echoed throughout the room. I held my burning cheek as Fang calmly put his hand back in his gritted his teeth as I could see him falter a bit, his eyes slightly softening, and I knew that he knew he did the wrong thing. He regained his composure and and put that same mask on, that prevented anyone from seeing what he felt."Now." He stated coldly. I stared at him in shock. My mouth dropped open for the second time this morning. I tried to speak but I couldn't. I couldn't even move. I stood paralyzed as he stood there, expecting an answer. My heartbeat raced as I drew in quick, shallow, quivering breaths, not being able to relax whatsoever."Speak up now." He said ruthlessly. I searched everything. His eyes and mind. Trying to find a reason for this seemingly senseless behavior. No matter how hard I searched I couldn't find anything. Quickly glancing at the flock, I found my voice. One full of hands balled up into fists and I set a hard glared directed at Fang on my face. "Get. Out." I grounded out."What was that?" He asked mockingly, "I'm not sure I quite heard you." I went rigid. He's really doing this?"I said GET OUT!" I screamed my voice full with rage. He scoffed as he made his way to the door."I never loved you anyways." He said mercilessly, Slamming the door for emphasis as he walked out. That moment my mom walked in."What just happened in here?" She asked, taking in a scene of four stunned bird kids and one that was quite enraged.

* * *

~Fang~Max had this outrageous look on her pretty face as she yelled, "WHAT?" **  
**Outrageous was not a good look on her.**  
**"The school is working again." I repeated with my usual coolness."Why?" she asked cautiously. The rest of the flock slowly entered the room and assembled behind me."I could ask you the same question Max." Her mouth dropped for a moment.I saw her hands ball up into fists, her knuckles starting to blanch. "What. Are. You. Saying." she grounded out through her teeth. I flicked my long, dark hair over to the side."I'm simply suggesting that you may not be telling us the full story." I said, looking her in the eyes. I noticed her nervously shifting onto her right foot as my eyes gazed upon her. She bit her lip and looked around awkwardly and nervously. _This is the perfect time to leave_, I thought as I closed down my mind."Well?" I asked, making myself sound agitated. "And include the part in how you became…that." I motioned to her body. She glared, fury in her eyes. _This is killing me_, I thought to myself. But I have to do this."That?" she asked angrily. I nodded nonchalantly on the outside. My inside was screaming at me to stop talking and stop hurting her.I made sure that my mask stayed on my face the whole time. Max can read me like a book, so it was really important that I kept this facade up. "Start at when you were kidnapped by the school. You know, when you were normal." I eyes flashed with recognition before she herself put on a mask. "What's wrong with you?" she seethed. "Why are you being a jerk?" I shrugged making her more ticked off."Talk." I commanded."What if I don't want to?" she yelled back. Immediately, I slapped her across the face. My hand lingered in the air longer than I would've liked it to, but I was quick enough to watch her notice me slipping my hand back into my jean pocket. I'm pretty sure I just died on the inside for that."Now." I stated coldly. She stared at me in shock. Her mouth dropped for a second time. She opened and closed her mouth as if trying to speak but failed every time. I looked at her expectantly."Speak up now." I said ruthlessly. I was dying on the inside, but cool on the out. Her new brown and black eyes looked into my dark, obsidian eyes and her mind tried to probe mine. She gave up and quickly glanced at the flock. Her voice finally came out, saturated with rage."Get. Out." she grounded out."What was that?" I asked mockingly. "I'm not sure I quite heard you." She froze and went rigid."I said GET OUT!" she screamed her voice packed full of rage. Her eyes flashed with fury, and vengeance, as I scoffed and slowly made my way to the door."I never loved you anyways." I said, to ensure she wouldn't chase after. I slammed the door for emphasis as I walked I walked across the lawn my legs felt like jelly. The toe of my shoe made contact with a rock and I stumbled forward. My head still screamed to go back and beg for forgiveness. My heart was broken in two. I heard the door open. Whirling around I tried to face whoever it was. Max."Hey!" she called over to me. I nodded, signaling for her to speak.I saw the tiniest hint of emotion in her face as she called out, "I never loved you either." My face fell for the tiniest of moments as my heart shattered completely but then the mask took over. But not before she noticed it. I looked away."Then me leaving will be easy then." I said back. "Have a good life." I unfurled my dark wings and kept into the air with a standing take off. My wings stroked up and down as they carried me away from my family and all that I hold close. I looked back one last time at the house and flew away.

* * *

~Max~I trudged over to the couch that we had slept on the previous night. My mind raced as I slumped into it."Go." I croaked out to my remaining family. They all dispersed. Ig and Gaz went to the back yard. Angel and Total went upstairs and Mom was back to the kitchen. My jet black wings unfolded and wrapped around me as I sobbed on the couch. I didn't just lose my boyfriend and who I thought to be my soul mate. I also lost my best friend and my rock. My shoulder to lean on. The one I could count on. My hand traveled to the still red mark from where he slapped me. I winced, as it still stung._All of this because of an accusation_, I thought. What was it he even wanted to know again? I thought for a moment recalling the fight. I audibly sighed and remembered the day he asked about.~Flashback **(This is what happened at the beginning in chapter 1, but the whole actual thing. Important to read.)**

I screamed as the white coats injected me with a black serum. I could feel my body changing in a very unpleasant manner. First my iris turned jet black with the original brown spiraling off the pupil. Then my feathers and hair darkened to the same deep jet black. I could feel my body get stronger as the serum took effect in my physical attributes. I felt faster and stronger. I looked around and could even see better. I heard the white coats thinking and I could feel everything in the room."She's flat lining!" one white coat said."If she dies, we'll lose our jobs!" the other responded. The first white coat grabbed a syringe labeled 'Adrenaline' and stabbed it into my heart. I cried out and the EKG sped up. The restraints undid themselves and I sat up."Evacuate!" the white coat screamed. As they fled the room, they pressed a button and I heard robots near my position. I limped out of the room and into the hall. The robots, who looked strangely human, rushed up to me. I growled and looked around. I noticed a conveniently placed 'In case of fire break this' box and inside housed an axe. I willed the axe to me and grabbed it. _Come here little robots_, I thought. I destroyed every robot that attacked.I heard familiar footsteps race to the door. I shrugged dropped the axe and followed the noise. I had to kick occasional robots aside but finally made it out.~End of flashback~I sighed after remembering the day that caused this all. I pulled in my wings that had acquired silver gold and brown specs and stood up. I sulked into the kitchen where lunch had just been finished. We all sat down and ate in silence. I ate whatever food it was as I stared longingly at the empty to myself I wondered why he would do this. And when I called out to him, the pained look in his eyes. Then the thought of him flying off by himself. I winced as scenes played out through my head and I dropped my fork. It was him in a dog crate at the School. He was in tatters and could barely move. A white coat walked by the crates with a red pen and examined all of the experiments. He looked at Fang and the looked at a clipboard attached to his cage. On it there were words next to check boxes. He placed a small check next to 'Termination' and continued on. I gasped and shut down my thoughts to Fang is in trouble. But should I save him? After all, he said he never loved me. And he slapped me. Then again from the look on his face before he left it appeared he didn't mean it. I stared down everybody."What?" I asked and they all resumed eating. So should I save him?

* * *

_Bubbles: HEYO! I'm his beta now. YAY! I'm Unicorns. Bubbles. AWESOMENESS, if Bubbles isn't enough information for you people. That's all I have to say, I guess. UNTIL NEXT TIME! MWAHAHAHAHA!_**End A/N That be true. Points at Bubbles' note. She wanted to for some reason. Shrug. I personally hate my writing and think its garbage but what ever. So thanks for reading and please REVIEW! Compliments are my driving power. Buh-Bye!**


	11. IMPORTANT AN

**_VERY IMPORTANT MUST READ_**

* * *

**A/N I AM SO SORRY TO EVERYONE WHO ENJOYS MY STORY. SO INCREDIBLY SORRY. I have been busy with school and i have had a lot of work to do. And yes I know that it has been over 50 days since my last update. And I'm just posting this to let you know that I am alive. So basically I have started the next chapter of Injected. I have not started Dark Horse yet. That will be after Injected. And to clarify, Dark Horse is all human. No wings. And also I'm not sure if everyone knows this but the Dark Horse prologue takes place in about the second to last chapter of the story. And another thing. Dark Horses' great detail and grammar are due to Anna Ride's amazing betaing skills. I have worked a lot on my detail and now it is way better. I am going to put what i have of Injected Chapter 8 on my profile. So for those who want to see it, unbetad and unfinished, you can go check that out. If you want to. It is just about a page so don't expect a lot. I will update ASAP. So thanks for the understanding and I'll updates soon!**


	12. Chapter 8: The Stunning Realization

**A/N Greetings. So I haven't been busy, I just neglected the story. Whatever. . Not like anyone appeared to care. I go off the map for well over 50 days and yet nobody cared enough bug me. So, yeah. Enough of my negative side, it isn't very liked. This chapter is kind of... dark. However it hit over 3000 words, without the AN, and is the longest chapter I have ever written. In addition my dear beta, .AWESOMESS has been really busy so I gave her the chapter off. As for some news. This story is close to the end. Yes, my story that has no plot to speak of is almost over. Not that anyone will care. . I have figured out an ending and that will happen very quickly. I'm thinking this story will have only one to two more chapters. Enough of my negative babbling that only a handful of people will read and no one will care about. Enjoy the long, dark, unbeta'd chapter.**

~Max~

"MAX! WAKE UP" two little pests screamed in my ear. Kids. I meant adorable kids. Yeah...

"SHUT UP" I screamed back, shoving them away.

"But Max!" Angel whined, "when are you going to tell us about your vision last night!" My eyes widened in shock. I didn't tell Angel about that.

"No! You thought it though!" My mouth gaped as I sat up in bed.

"What did I tell you about reading my thought, Angel," I said with a glare.

"THEN WAKE UP, MAX." she screamed this time dousing me with ice cold water. Pest number two, Nudge, stared at Angel.

"Angel! We agreed that that was to be saved in case our other plans failed!" she screeched now staring at me, fear across her face. But my eyes were honed in on Angel.

"ANGEL!" I screamed. And that is how this lovely day got started.

_FLOCK MEETING IN THE LIVING ROOM,_ I yelled telepathically. Once everyone was settled in I started to talk.

"Okay, so here is what is going on. That moronic flock member that left us has been captured. Of course this doesn't surprise me in the least. So I feel it is our obligation to save his sorry butt because if we don't he will be killed," Iggy and Gazzy stared at me, well, Iggy tried too. _You all have ten minutes to pack before we head to the School,_ I ordered telepathically.

"GET A MOVE ON IT," I yelled, spun on my heel, and walked out of the room leaving half the flock in a somewhat disarray.

~Fang~****

I lifted my head up slowly, rubbing the bump beneath my black hair. My eyes darted from side to side taking in the room. I was sitting in an old style metal bar cage. The metal had began to chip and had rust spots. The stone block walls eerily closed off the outside. A metal door stood tall passcode lock and all. A dripping noise lead my eyes to water slowly falling in from a miniscule crack in the roof. The one light source in the room drifting in through a small caged window. Wiping my forehead I noticed the temperature. My wondering eyes led to a bright flashing light.The small machine housing the light hummed quietly next to my cage, occasionally letting out a beep. Soft footsteps approaching the door signaled a new possibly dangerous presence. Quiet beeps crashed through the silence, the last one ending with a click.****

"Subject 3117," said the whitecoat as he entered the room, "We had considerable trouble catching you." The thought of me making things difficult brought a grin to my face. A second whitecoat walked in and stood beside the first. I didn't bother taking in their appearances.****

"Take him to testing room 2g." The second whitecoat said. Two erasers walked in. The first pushing an old wooden cart. The second walked over to my cage, with a grunt he lifted the cage and tossed it onto the cart. Outside the room was a stark white hallway that smelled of chemicals.****

Passing several doors, that held the same color as the rest of the hall, we made our way to the room. A shrill scream penetrated my ears and my head snapped in it's direction. The cart stopped in the same moment. What I was staring at was a stark white door labeled, '2g.' The door creaked open on its old rusty hinges and a surgeon who looked like he just came from a horror movie set stepped out. His scrubs were caked with blood, some dry and some still fresh. He held a bloodied, rusty scalpel in one hand and a large trash bag in the other. Tossing it to one of the erasers he pulled out a pen and jotted some notes on a clipboard.****

"That is to go for disposal right away." he ordered emotionlessly. The eraser caught it with ease, tossed it over his shoulder like Santa Clause and headed for a door at the end of the hallway. He nodded at the remaining eraser and I was pushed into the room. The inside was even worse than I imagined. On the left side of the room was a wall of bloodied, rusty tools. Some of them I noticed had power cords connected. Directly in front of me was a counter top and sink. On the right side was a flat steel operating table that also had blood on it. A tray was attached to the table and various needles of all kinds of colors were placed on it. Next to the bed was an oxygen tube, though it looked like it hadn't been used in years.**  
**

The eraser shoved me roughly to the table, my hands grabbing for it. The moment my fingers touched a chill raced up my spine. Numerous goose bump sprung out almost as if the table was warning me to run. I hurriedly spun on my heel only to receive a punch to the face. My wait still being centered on my heel, I spun back around and into the table. Blood dripped down my chin and and landed on it. I bent my left leg slightly, shifting all of my weight to it. I swung my right leg in a roundhouse kick. The wolf man advanced a step, caught my leg by the shin, and pushed up and to my right tossing my into the tool wall.

"You should just get on the table like a good little birdie," he said letting out a murderous chuckle. "We wouldn't want you getting hurt before the operation." I shot a glare his way. I dashed at him and brought my right fist back in a punch. He jumped to my left and assumed a roundhouse position. Catching his intended movement I dropped to my legs, sliding under his kick. I jumped to my feet, now behind him, and elbowed him in his spine. He stumbled forward and bent over letting out a tiny gasp. Not even giving him a moment recover, I came back at him and roundhosed him in the back of the neck. He crashed loudly into the tool wall and several of the instruments fell on him. He leaned over and picked up an evil looking blade. My widened eyes met his evil ones for a moment.

He charged at me, blade in hand, as my mind raced for a plan and my back to the table. Just as he brought the blade forward for a stab, I leapt backwards and planted my left foot on the operating table. His evil eyes landed on me for a second, widened in shock, as I brought my right leg forward in a kick. My foot connected with his chin and a sickly cracking noise echoed around the room, his pupils turning into a small dot. I landed softly in a crouch position. My eyes scanned the room to notice the white coat making a break for the door.

"Help!" he shouted aloud. "Subject is on the loose!" Instantaneously an ear piercing alarm sounded throughout the complex. Loud marching came from down the hall way as seemingly hundreds of feet traveled this way. My eyes darted to quickly take in the room. My mind raced to remember a possible escape route. Giving up, I dashed out of the room and made a left down the hall. Rooms passed my field of vision as sprinted away from the erasers.

Just as I had put some decent distance between us a door opened and a smacked right into. The familiar tingle of my nose followed by piercing pain alerted me it was broken. I stared into the eyes of a very familiar whitecoat that I once would have seen as a father figure, however, now as just a traitor. My stare turned to a deep glare as he held out a hand.

"Fang, we have no time for this we have to get you out of here," he spoke, "follow me." He roughly pulled me up by the arm and ran into the room. Having no other choice but to follow him, I chased after. He ran up to the wall opposite the door and knocked on it. The wall sunk in a ways and slid to the left revealing a small narrow passage way.

"Jeb, no way am I going in there," I stated.

"You will if you want to live," he stated coldly. I nodded and ran into the passage. It's almost like the designers of this building had just watched an old school horror film. The passage was dimly lit and there were cobwebs everywhere. In addition to that, the walls were made of a jagged uneven stone that had developed a coat of green slime. We eventually made it to a split in the tunnel. There was a total of three separate tunnels splitting off from the main.

"The right on," he told me. I nodded again and went down the right one hoping that it was actually the right one. The tunnel gradually tapered in until we were forced to walk sideways through it.

"Your sure this is the right path?" I questioned as I felt the floor start to decline down, leading us even deeper underground.

"It is, the left path is a spike trap and the center drops you into molten rock." Now this tunnel really is like a horror movie. "STOP NOW," he shouted urgently and I immediately stopped. A split second later and a spikes propelled themselves across to the other wall.

"When they retract run to the opening at the end of the tunnel," he said still with an urgent tone. They pulled back and I did as instructed. At the end of the tunnel I found myself in a valley. My gaze swept the new landscape. A valley. A valley that could have meant my freedom from this cursed place. I turned around and noticed Jeb was no longer at my side. I ran further into the valley and opened up my wings. Looking into the sky I saw five familiar silhouettes coming my way.

The flock came for me. I jumped into the air and just as I was about to yell to them a winged eraser came out of seemingly no where and crashed into me taking us both to the ground. I landed painfully on my left arm, twisting it at an unnatural angle. The crack of a bone breaking rung in my ears as pain shot up my arm. I brought myself to my feet, the eraser doing the same. His eyes darted to my injured limb and a sickly smile crossed it's face. Letting out an animal like growl, he lunged for me making sure to go for my left side. I dodged to my left allowing my right side to be exposed for an attack but at the same time setting up my own attack. As I thought he swiped at my right arm. I spun clockwise and made a chop at his spine. He hit the ground and tumbled and after a moment, stood up weekly, obviously in pain.

Another grin crossed his face as a second eraser barreled into me, hitting my broken left arm. I crashed into the ground, the momentum rolling me across the it. I jumped to my feet as the two erasers charged me at the same time. I ran at the one on the left and kneed him in the gut. Taking advantage of his temporary pause I turned to the right one and threw an uppercut to his chin. I turned back to the left one and socked him in the jaw and then roundhouse kicked the right one. I took a quick step back and threw a jab at the left one's neck. As he collapsed in pain the right one leapt at me and I elbowed him in the stomach. I launched another roundhouse aimed at the left eraser knocking him to the ground, wheezing. I spun back to the right one, who was hunched over holding his stomach, and chopped at his neck knocking him down.

"Over there!" a voice called and I looked up to see Max and the flock coming for a landing. _FANG BEHIND YOU, _Max screamed in my head. I quickly spun shifting my weight behind me to lessen the incoming punch. As if on cue a solid punch struck me in the gut knocking me on my back. Several loud shots immediately followed and the flock dropped out of the sky crash landing at my side. They had metal prongs stuck in their sides that looked like a high powered version of a taser. The eraser bent over and lifted me up by the head.

"Now were you trying to escape? I sure hope you weren't, for your sake," he said mockingly, "but, just in case you will get to have a preview of what is to come," he said and pulled back a fist. Now I was his punching bag. He started repeatedly punching me in the stomach. Blow after blow. Punch after punch. I coughed out blood. He launched one last punch to me stomach and then stared me in the eyes.

"Good night, little birdie," he said bringing back his fist one last time. Punching me as hard as he could in the face, I blacked out. The world dimming to blackness. I could faintly here a scream...

~Max~

I picked up on Fang's thoughts as we crossed over a small valley and I looked down. Using my raptor vision I focused in on him. He was favoring his left arm and taking on two erasers at once. He brought them both down and started looking around. An eraser sprinted at him from behind. My eyes widened. _FANG BEHIND YOU, _I screamed telepathically. He spun around shifting his weight as if to lower the strength of a punch and immediately he was brought down to the ground. I started dropping to his aid but a bunch of loud shots rung out. Electricity entered my body, stunning my muscles. I fell to the ground and crashed right next to him as did the rest of the flock.

The eraser marched up to us, his eyes full of fury. He leaned over menacingly and grasped Fangs head, lifting him up in the air. He pulled back his arm and started repeatedly punching him in the gut. I turned my head around trying to find what is sending the electricity into me. As my eyes raked down my body I could just barely make out a metal barb that had stuck into my side. I struggled just to move my arm, desperately trying to grasp the device.

"Good night, little birdie," he said. I glanced over to it just in time to see him bring back his fist, punching Fang in the jaw. His eyes glazed over as his body went limp in the arms of the beast.

"NO!" I screamed helplessly. I have to save him, I told myself. I have to save them all. Rage building up inside me I finally grabbed the end of it and yanked it out. The electricity ceased and my strength returned. I don't care what Fang did. Nor do I care about his whole reasoning. I have to save him. Jumping to my feet, I immediately threw an uppercut to his chin.

"Oh, how cute. The little birdie is trying to save her friend," he said taking a step back, "I think I'll have some fun with this fight." I shot a glare at him. _If you know what's best for you you'll run back to that little base of yours and save me the trouble of kicking it all the way there, _I said telepathically. His eyes narrowed and he charged me. I dug my feet securely into the ground and held out my arms, ready to stop him. He barreled into me, but I was ready. I placed my hands firmly on his chest and pushed against him. His thoughts full of confusion as I started to push him back.

"I'm not exactly just another bird kid, wolf man," I grounded out. His eyes once again narrowed. He brought back his knee and elbowed me in the chest. My strength faltered for a moment and any leverage I had against him was now gone as he jabbed me in the stomach and punched me in the face. I feel backwards and my back landed on a jagged rock. I screamed in pain and he towered over me.

"What happened to your fire little girl, your spark. Or maybe you re just another bird kid," he taunted.I gritted my teeth, heaving myself upright. He wants my fury back, well he is going to get it. He launched another punch, almost catching me off guard. I quickly ducked under it and slammed my elbow into his gut. He winced a little and I brought my knee into his gut. He took a step back and I roundhouse kicked him in the gut. I raised my right fist as he staggered and I punched him in the right eye.

"You," I grounded out, punching him in the other eye. He staggered farther back, almost collapsing.

"Will," I sent another round house into his gut as I continued to ground out my sentence.

"Regret," I grabbed him by the neck and brought my knee up while bringing his head down into it. His eyes seemed to start to glaze over.

"That," I finally finished as I advanced a step and rammed my shoulder into his chest. His body collapsed onto me, eyes unfocused and breathing coming to a stop. I looked over to the rest of the flock who were all now knocked out.

"And you will regret that," a voice said behind me. I started to look behind me when something hard slammed into the back of my head. I was launched forward and slid into the ground. My vision went blurry and I started to feel really weak. The world around me darkened and my senses dulled. A laugh pierced my ears as I passed out.

My eyes opened slowly, still unfocused. The light was no longer natural and the air was stale. I tried to stand up but I bumped my head on a set of metal bars. I looked around, eyes still unfocused. Confusion dominated my thoughts as I tried to figure out where I was. My eyes slowly and finally came into focus and I saw the familiar surroundings of the School. My eyes darted around trying to sight the flock. I tried to sweep the area with my mind but I was at a loss. I couldn't hear any thoughts at all. I tried to move something in the room telekinetically but yet again, I couldn't. I frowned in confusion and looked around. It was a small room and it was quite warm. The ground was worn out carpet and the walls were blackened from years of experiments. A needle lay in a tray next to me cage and a mirror was propped up next to it. What I saw shocked me. It was me... The old me.

**End A/N Okay. That was the chapter. Long and dark. Also I forgot to say that I changed my Pen Name. It is now TheSilentListener. Most prefer me to be silent. . Okay, review and comment on my sucky chapter. Farewell. **

**~TheSilentListener~**


	13. Another AN

**So basically I was just about wrist post a pissy AN about no reviews or requests to finish my story but then I got to reading my current reviews and I realized just how much these reviews mean to me. So first on my new agenda: finish Injected. It's long overdue for its ending. Second: I'm going to start thinking about that WWII story as there appeared to be an interest in that. So yeah, that wraps this up. Bye. **

**~TheSilentListener~**


	14. Chapter 9: The End

**A/N Okay, this is the final chapter. It's been quite some type since I have wrote so it starts off pretty shaky but hopefully the end makes up for it. Warning, this chapter is dark. Remember to review.**

* * *

~Max~

Me...It was me... My body went numb, I could focus only on the mirror. That one simple handheld mirror that changed everything. My new powers gone, all gone. But somewhere, in the back of my mind, I was relieved. I no longer felt so out of character, I felt like myself again. I shook my head, I have plenty of time to think, after my flock and I escape. I once again glanced around the room, noticing the blackened walls, the stale air, the metal bars, when something new caught my eyes. It was a small key. laying on the metal tray in between the mirror and syringe.

Anger rose in me. It was as if they were mocking me, laying the key just out of reach. If only I still had those powers. I need a plan. With any luck the rest of the flock will be somewhat close by, and maybe in the same room. I sat back in my cage, leaning against the bars, and stared at the door. Almost as if on cue, the door clicked open to reveal a couple of whitecoats and an eraser. They walked up to the cage with a key and unlocked the small door. I sat there, dumbfounded, it was like they completely forgot about the other key. The whitecoats jotted down a couple of notes onto their pads and waited for me to come out.

"Is she broken," whispered one to the other.

"I don't know, could reversing the experiment really have done that much harm?" the other wondered aloud.

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts, and crawled out of the cage. The whitecoats looked warily at each other, obviously remembering the last time I was free in the school, turned and walked out the door, the eraser following. Quickly I swiped the key and followed.

* * *

~Fang~

_I don't know where I am, all I see is darkness. But I didn't feel right either. Not like I was sitting in the dark, no. I felt detached, detached from my body. Surrounded in a numbing darkness. Am I dead? All I remember is hearing a scream and entering the blackness. I could be dead, it'd certainly explain the darkness and numb feeling. But I still felt alive. Was I just unconscious? In a coma? I couldn't be sure, I just felt...numb._

* * *

~Angel~

I swept the area with my mind. I heard the thoughts of the flock around me. In my room was also Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy. We were together, thankfully. I found Max's thoughts and it sounds like she is normal again. I couldn't hear Fang though. It's as if he isn't here. Maybe they moved him, or worse, maybe he is dead?

I looked over the remaining flock; Iggy was looking excitedly at everything in the room, Gazzy was hopping up and down out of joy. Yes, you read that correctly, looking. When we woke up Iggy could see again. Ever since he has been doing nothing but taking in the contents of this room; the dark, weathered stone walls, the dirty gray floor, the bunk beds, one on each side of the room, the small wooden desk, the trash can, ect. Im happy for him, I really am, but we need to focus.

"Guys we need a plan," I said.

* * *

~Max~

I was back in my cage when Angel's excited thoughts came into my head,_ Max you will not BELIEVE what just happened!_

_What?_ I thought back.

_IGGY can SEE._ At that moment a large explosion shook the building. All of the lights flickered off and were replaced by red, flashing warning lights. A loud siren rang out too. I fumbled around for my key, slid it out, and unlocked my cage. When I reached the door I tried the handle, locked. _Well I guess that's what they make feet for,_ I thought as I took a step back and kicked it open. What I saw next shocked me, yes, _shocked_ me. The hall was ablaze with fighting. A whole group of whitecoats cowered in a corner behind some erasers as experiments ran around freely. But what was worse... The usually white hallway was stained blood red, I won't explain further, it was gruesome. Averting my gaze, I bolted out of my room heading for the nearest exit.

* * *

After a while of running around in this maze of a building dodging enraged experiments, angry whitecoats, and snarling erasers, back tracking through identical hallways, and coming upon several bolted shut, heavy built doors, I found an exit. It was an old maintenance door, tucked away in a back corner of the School. I kicked it open and found myself outside.

I took a breath of fresh air. A nice cool breeze blew over the ground, rustling the green leaves on a tall oak tree. I heard shouting and found myself immediately dog piled by bird kids.

"Iggy! I heard you can see again?" he nodded, eyes lit up in happiness. As I gazed over them I noticed one missing.

"We can't find Fang," said Angel. I nodded. This chaos was the best chance to get him and get out.

"We need to head back inside and find," I broke off as deep, growling voice interrupted me.

"Where do you think you guys are going," snarled an eraser.

All of us stared in shock. Slowly, eraser after eraser filed out the door and surrounded us. The Schools sirens faded off and I saw the normal lights come back on through the door. I nodded toward the rest of the flock as they fell into their fighting stances. A thought struck me, _where is Nudge?_ As if on cue she bolted out through the maintenance door followed by a hoard of angry experiments. The previously peaceful clearing broke into chaos.

An eraser lept at me plowing me off my feet and onto the ground, his large canines snapping at my throat, hard fists pounding into my stomach over and over again. I caught his head in my hands, tensed my muscles and threw him off of me, making him hurtle into the sea of angry experiments, his gaze toward me flickered from pure hatred to terror as he was engulfed by them. I shook my head and rose shakily to my feet, spitting out blood that had welled up into my mouth.

I glanced around myself, a lot of the erasers lay crumpled on the ground, unmoving. For a second I was hopeful that we could win and escape. I ran back into the School and searched door to door looking for the missing flock member. After checking what had to be more than twenty rooms I found the right one. My voice caught in my throat and I fell to my knees. Inside the room was Fang, laying on an operating table, bloody and unmoving, eyes closed, and body unnaturally still. A tear ran down my cheek and fell to the floor.

I didn't even hear the eraser behind me as he held his gun to my head and forced me outside. I felt nothing as he shoved me through the doors into the outside world. I heard nothing as he spoke angry words telling everyone to stop or he would shoot me. I stared blankly as the entire clearing froze, the erasers once again surrounding us. Angel gazed sadly at me, obviously reading my thoughts. My knees wobbled and collapsed from under me and I sank to the ground. The eraser lowered the gun to me and ordered all the experiments to give up.

* * *

~3rd Person POV~

In the clearing, many experiments stood, stunned. The flock was huddled in a separate grouping surrounded by most of the erasers. The rest of the experiments surrounded by only a few. One eraser held his gun to Max's head. _Those reinforcements better come soon,_ he thought to himself. Max sat on her knees staring blankly to the ground, tears welled up in her eyes. Fang remained trapped in the numbing darkness, calling out.

_I won't give up,_ Max decided to herself, Fang wouldn't have wanted us to. Max gave a small nod to the flock and the all nodded back. Max sprang up to her feet, grabbed the barrel of the pistol in her palms, and swung it into the eraser's chest. The eraser had meant to shoot but she was too fast and by the time he pulled the trigger, the barrel was pointed at him. His eyes rolled into his head as he collapsed to the ground. The flock sprang into action as did the rest of the experiments. For a short time it seemed that they would win. But it was a foolish impossibility. Shortly after, more erasers poured into the clearing and suddenly the flock and their allies were on the defensive.

"Take them down with minimal casualties!" shouted a whitecoat.

After only a couple moments most of the rouge experiments had been detained and the flock, plus Max. were cornered by the big oak tree, fighting a hopeless, losing battle.

"Don't give up guys!" Max called out, but it didn't matter. Gazzy was buried under erasers, Nudge was laying on the ground knocked out. Iggy was scrambling up the tree and Max was following, trying desperately to carry Nudge up too. Gazzy freed himself and half lept half flew up into the tree. They exchanged glances.

"Get down here little birdies!" yelled an eraser as the rest howled in laughter.

Max nodded,_ they want us down there, so be it. I'm not going down without a fight._ As one the flock lept out of the top most branches, wings outstretched, and dive bombed the erasers.

"Don't go down without bringing a couple with you," Max ordered. The rest of the flock nodded, even Nudge who had just woken up. As they made their final assault on the erasers back in the school, the numbing darkness began to fade. Fang could make out the sounds of fighting. Light flooded into his head as his eyes snapped open.

* * *

**End A/N and done. The story is now over and there is a nice final paragraph. Okay so all throughout this story I had no idea how to end it. Really, I had no idea where the story was going until I asked some friends for some ideas. So I promptly used the idea to have Max be once again normal. I added in Fang and Iggy regaining his eyesight. So yeah... Thats is pretty much it. Make sure to review and I hope you enjoyed the story.**

**~TheSilentListener~**


End file.
